Some Loving
by Reader4Lyfe
Summary: Edward and Bella engage in some sweet loving. But is it really sweet? Click and find out. Smut guys. Lemony goodness. ExB.


**Hello, people. This is my first lemon. NOT my first story. So go easy on me. Please? Enjoy. We'll talk more when you're done.**

**_Disclaimer:"Stephenie, here. Reader4Lyfe doesn't own Edward or Bella. She just enjoys doing naughty things with them. Unfortunately. SO, just enjoy. As long you don't still anything while you're visiting we are good. Read on, dearies!" S.M._**

**EPOV**

I paced around my living room. I don't know why I was so nervous. I was never really this nervous when I was waiting for her to come to my house. It wasn't her that made me nervous, it was what I was planning to do that had my blood racing in my veins.

_Ding_!

The garlic bread's done.

I walked to the kitchen and took them out of the toaster oven. I'd made chicken alfredo—her favorite dish—and bought some red wine from a wine store earlier today. I'd set up a table in the small den of my house with a white table cloth and a bouquet of freesias as a center piece. The lights were low, bright enough to see but dark enough to set a romantic essence to the room.

I checked everything to make sure it was perfect. I ran to the bathroom across from my room to make sure I had on everything that needed to be on. I straightened out my black button up with thin silver lines going down and fixed my black slacks.

I looked at my face in the mirror and hardly recognized the man staring back at me. His green eyes were shining brightly and the crooked smile that dawned his pale face was blinding. He looked like a completely different man.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

_Damn! She's here!_

I quickly ran a hand through my messy bronze hair but that only disheveled it more so I just left it. Besides, she liked it that way. She calls it 'sex hair'. I smirked at the thought.

I walked to the door, my heart beating frantically in my chest. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

My breathing stopped all together when I took in the sight before me.

Bella.

_My Bella._

Standing in all her luscious glory in my door way. Her dress, dark blue and strapless, stopped a few inches above her knees. It hugged her body in all the right places and frayed out below the waist. Her brown locks were shiny and wavy.

I had to resist the urge to run my fingers through it for fear of not ever eating dinner. She had a slight blush on her cheeks when she realized I was all but drooling over the sight of her.

"Hey." She said.

"Hello." I said as I gazed into her brown eyes.

She held my gaze until I motioned for her to come in. I kissed her cheek as she walked by me. I turned to her and smiled her favorite crooked smile that would always belong to her and no one else. She blushed and looked down at the floor.

"You look amazing, Bella." I breathed.

"You don't look so bad, yourself."

"Thanks." I said cheekily.

I took Bella's hand and led her to the den. I heard her suck in a sharp breath. Bella looked around the room.

"You did all of this?" She asked breathlessly.

I chuckled. "Yes, Bella,"

I held her chair out for her as she sat down. I brought my lips to her ear, kissed it and whispered, "Wait, here," before running off to the kitchen. I saw her visibly shiver as I walked away.

I balanced the basket garlic bread on my forearm and grabbed the two plates.

"You'll love this." I said as I put a plate down in front of her.

"Oh! You made my favorite dish." She squealed.

I grabbed the red wine bottle from the ice bucket after setting my plate and the garlic bread sticks down, quirked it open and poured some in each our glasses.

"Of course," I smiled. "Only the best for the most beautiful woman in the world. Cliché, I know, but it fits." Bella blushed a dark shade of crimson. She dug in the same time I sat down.

"Hmm, this is really good!"

_Not as good as what I'm going to do later,_ I thought to myself.

Shut up!

Man! Internal conversations are the worst!

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Bella said.

I grinned as I picked up my fork. We held up good conversation while ate, well mostly in between Bella's hmm's and moans from enjoying the food so much. It turned me on and Little Eddie was kind of getting impatient but I ignored him and focused on Bella.

She scrunched up her face a little when she tasted the wine but after a minute she enjoyed it and downed the glass by the time we finished eating. I took the dishes in the kitchen and then walked to the stereo in my living room. I played Claire De Lune on repeat, Bella's favorite song.

She turned to me as I walked into the den.

"May I have this dance?" I held my hand out to her as I bowed slightly.

I heard Bella giggle as she put her small warm hand in mine. I led her to the middle of the living room and wrapped my arms around her waist. Hers immediately went up around my neck. I pulled her body close to mine, reveling in the way it fit to every line of mine.

I brought my nose to her hair.

_Strawberries._

I jumped as I felt Bella's lips on my neck.

"Sorry." She whispered, her lips moving against my skin.

"Don't apologize. You just caught me off guard, is all," I could feel her smile.

We swayed for little while longer. Enjoying each other's company was enough that words weren't really needed. But with the way Bella kept caressing my scalp, running her fingers through my hair, I wanted to throw her down on the floor and take her right then and there.

I was about to say something to her but she stopped me by running her hands over my shoulder blades. My body felt electrified. At the same time she kissed my neck she ran her hands slowly, oh so slowly, down my chest. I gripped her waist tighter, pulling her closer to me, if possible.

I growled when Bella slipped her fingers under my shirt and lightly ran them across my stomach, feeling the muscles there. She pulled her head back and when my eyes met hers, the inferno of lust was ignited.

I kissed her, hard. She gasped at the surprise and it gave me the chance to slip my tongue into her mouth. When our tongues intertwined I felt something explode inside me and then my pants become insanely uncomfortable.

One of my hand gripped Bella's waist and the other made its way up her arm, over her shoulder, across her collarbone and into her soft strawberry-scented brown hair. I pushed her head toward mine to deepen the kiss. And deepen the kiss, I did. Bella's hands went to my hair and she did that same damn thing with her fingers again.

I growled the same time I ground my hips to hers. In response I heard the most amazing sound Bella had ever made. I immediately loved it and wanted more. I wanted to hear it again and again.

I ground my hips a little harder than before and her moan was longer and louder than before. I smiled as she pulled back for some much needed air. She was panting. Her pink lips were swollen and her cheeks were flushed but the look on her face was pure bliss.

For a moment all I could do was stare at her but then I felt that was too much space between us. I delved into her neck. I started from where her neck met her collarbone and then moved up to her ear.

"Bella," I breathed into it. She moaned at the sound of my voice. I hardly recognized it myself. It was lower, huskier than usual. It was unknown to me but Bella seemed to like it. Her hands gripped tighter in my hair as I nibbled on her earlobe.

I moved down to a spot a little behind her ear and kissed it. I poked my tongue out to taste her _damn_! Did she taste good? It was indescribable.

I lightly bit her in the same spot and the licked it. Bella jumped and I felt her knees shake. I moved the hand that was in her hair to waist to hold her up. I pushed her pelvis into me and the sensation almost made me lose my balance.

Almost.

At this rate, I knew that if I didn't stop now I would never stop. I didn't want to push her so I decided to tell her so.

"Bella, if I don't stop now, I won't be able to stop later."

"Don't stop." She breathed.

I swear my heart skipped a beat. Or two. Or three. I didn't know.

I moved my hands down her hip to the back of her thighs and picked her up. Her silky legs wrapped around my midsection. She kicked off her shoes and they fell to the floor with a _thud, thud. _

Bella's hair cascaded around her shoulders as she looked at me. Her brown eyes were darker than ever and they showed never ending lust, desire, and love. I'm sure the same was reflected in mine.

I staggered back a step or two when she attacked my mouth. Her lips were gentle but hungry, as were mine. I hoped to do this lovingly but it seemed Bella had different ideas and Little Eddie was getting quite uncomfortable with my pants.

Bella ground her hips to mine, her scorching heat burning the tip of Little Eddie. He became harder when Bella moaned again.

Little Eddie wanted out. And he wanted it right now. My head started to feel funny, so I reluctantly tore my lips from hers and breathed in some oxygen.

That's when it hit me.

Sweet.

Delicious.

Mouthwatering.

_Bella_.

I growled, a sound from deep in my chest. Bella made for my ear and started nibbling on it. My thought processes were hindered.

Trying to decide where to take her was hard.

_Floor_.

_Couch._

_Table._

_Wall._

_Bed._

_Room._

_Bedroom._

_Bedroom!_

Yes!

I made my way down the short hall to my bedroom. Bella moved her lips down to my neck, her hands popping the buttons of shirt open. The second I reached the reached the door she bit down on the spot where my neck met my shoulder.

And the damn door was closed. Why didn't I realize when I came out of the bathroom?

Dammit!

Oh!

Bella ground into me the same time she bit me. I think I saw stars, my eyes shut so tight.

It took me a moment to notice the ferocious sound that was emanating from my chest. I pushed Bella up against the wall. I claimed her mouth, devoured her taste. If I lived forever I would never get enough of her. Bella's legs tightened even more and Little Eddie was screaming as he felt heat against him again.

I held Bella to my chest with one hand and used the other to open the door.

Yes!

I stumbled in the room after fumbling with the doorknob and then kicked it closed with my foot. Bella attacked my lips. She caught me off guard again since I was still thinking about the door.

"Wait, wait, wait," I gasped as I pulled back from her lips. "I want to do this right."

I gazed into her eyes and saw all the love I needed to see. Her legs loosened around my waist as she moved to stand on her own two feet.

I turned her around and brought hand up to the zipper on the back of her midnight blue dress. As I pulled it down I let my fingers graze her silky soft skin. When my lips followed my fingers Bella groaned.

Her mouthwatering scent became stronger. I had to resist the urge to pounce on her.

Her dress fell to the floor with a soft _whoosh. _Her luscious body was uncovered for me eyes to see. I stopped breathing as I took in the sight in front of me. The perfect shape of her hips. The creamy skin of her flat stomach. Her long legs that looked like they could on for miles. The lacey blue strapless bra and underwear that were the same color as her dress.

Bella was the epitome of beauty inside and definitely out.

A very nasty thought popped into my head and I smirked at it.

Bella's arms moved to cover herself but I stopped them.

"Never cover yourself, Bella." I whispered. "You are too beautiful." Bella blushed an unseen shade of red and looked down. I placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head up so her eyes could meet mine. "So beautiful," I whispered.

Her eyes seemed to take on a glazed over look as she stared at me. I cracked her favorite smile and pushed her back on the bed. She scooted to the middle of it and the small bedside table lamp gave her skin a faint glow. Almost angelic. I stared at her again.

Damn.

The way she bent her legs and propped herself up on her elbows was incredibly sexy. That push up bra was unbelievable.

"Alice." I guessed.

Bella giggled and nodded.

"Remind me to thank her later."

My shirt slipped ooff my shoulders as I made my way to her. I kicked my shoes off right before I climbed onto the bed. Bella squealed when she looked in my eyes probably because of the predatory gleam that was pouring out of them. I ran the fingers of one hand up her leg so slowly that she started to whimper from impatience.

I smirked at the thought of her begging. I kept my hand on the inside of her thigh. I kissed her hip, right above her panty line. Bella's hips bucked up to my face and I chuckled.

"Edward." She said breathlessly.

"Patience, love," I murmured against her stomach.

I knew where she wanted me to go but I didn't want to go there just yet. Bella writhed under me when I started kissing and nibbling her chest, right above the bra. I bit her collarbone and a shhudder ripped through her body.

I smiled, enjoying the fact that I could make her do that. The sounds that were coming out of her mouth were as much a turn on as her body. Little Eddie seemed to get harder every second.

I looked up at her face. Her eyes were glazed over in lust and desire but the love she felt for me was oh so visible. That was the answer I needed to continue and oh boy did I continue.

I distracted her by kissing her fiercly, pushing my tongue into her mouth. My hands went to work on her bra. I unhooked it and threw the offending thing to the floor.

Bella gasped in my mouth when she felt my hands exploring her perfect breasts. They fit into my hands like pieces of a puzzle. I tore my lips from and immediately took one into my mouth. Her back arched and hips clashed to mine.

Her hands were in my hair, gripping it tightly. I sucked, licked, and nibbled like I never had tasted anything better. And in truth, I didn't. When I would bite her nipple lightly, she'd squirm but when I did it harder she'd all but writhed and moan my name.

I fondled the other breast not wanting to leave it by its lonesome. I soon switched breasts and gave it the same attention as the other one. When I stopped she whimpered and I smirked again at her half-lidded gaze. She was panting, her chest rising and falling, quickly.

"You have too many clothes on." She stated.

I looked down and realized I still had my pants on with a very prominent bulge showing. I felt my cheeks warm and when I looked up again Bella was smiling. Her eyes held a mischievious a glint. I raise and eyebrow, trying to figure out what she could be up to.

She reached down to belt, unfastened it and then the button and pulled the zipper down excruciatingly slow. I groaned. Little Eddie was enjoying the wait, though. Hmm. Bella pushed my pants down just enough to see my black boxers.

She raised her head up so she could kiss my chest. She ran a hand from the back of my neck, across my chestm down my abdomen…

_Little Eddie was in heaven._

Bella stroked me softly at fisr, moving with slow and unsure movements.

Unbelievable. Heaven. Silky soft. Spectacular. Spontaneous. Delicious.

Words were popping into my head, trying to describe how _incredible_ this felt.

_Holy mother of--_

My eyes snapped open. When did I even close them? I couldn't remember. I looked down and all I saw was a sheath of rown hair moving back and forth.

Where did she learn that?!

I faintly heard some loud noises. They were heavy gorwling and groaning and moaning noises. It took me a while to figure out that I was the one making those noises.

_Shit_! She did it again!

I just about saw stars when Bella took me into her mouth. But she would this thing with her teeth and tongue at the same time. She'd take all of me in and the pull back slowly, sucking and grazing me with her teeth while swirling her tongue around until she got to the tip…

_Oh my g--_

I felt Little Eddie swell. But I wanted to come inside of her. I rocked back on my haunches, narrowly missing Bella's head when I pulled my clenched fists back. I stared at her, my eyes blazing with the lust that was too overpowering.

I gripped her shoulders and pulled her up to eye level. I kissed her hard before ripping her underwear off. Bella gasped into my mouth, her teeth bit my lip. I groaned then pulled back and smirked at her once again.

"Alice isn't going to like that." Bella said. I kissed her neck and moved up to her ear.

"I'll buy you a new pair." I whispered. My voice was lower than before. It seemed Bella like it that way, she shivered. The smell of her arousal grew stronger. I longed to taste her, to see if it was as delicious as her skin, her lips, her tongue….

I palmed her. I probed her nether lips, cirlced her nub. Taking pleasure from her pleasure was phenominal. And the sounds. Oh the sounds!

If I died right now I'd be heaven.

After a few minutes of hearing her moan my name she got impaitent. And Little Eddie was…squirming?

But I wasn't done yet.

I moved down her body. I spread her legs as far as they would go. I kissed and licked both her thighs. Her hips bucked up when I blew my hot breath on her.

I smiled right before I dove in.

I sucked like it was the end of the world. She tasted exqusite, the sweetest, richest wine ever made. I couldn't get enough even I if lived forever. Bella was writhing.

I wrapped my arms under her thighs to hold her down. When I pushed my tongue into her, she screamed. And then I felt her clench around my tongue.

A distant thoguht came into my head. Something Emmett said about tongue-fucking Rose. My older brother would try anything. Maybe this was what he was talking about.

"Edward!" Bella screamed.

If I thoguht her moaning and groaning my name was good, then her screaming it in ecstacy was great. No, it was more than great. Damn. Loss for words. Again.

I lapped at her, took everything she had to give. I took one last long lick from bottom to top, then slowly raising up her body to look in her eyes. They were closed, unfortunately, but she still looked blissful and beautiful.

Her breathing was so very labored. Her chest rose and fell rapidly. Since my body was so close to hers her chest hit mine and what a wonderful sesation it was.

I kissed her softly. It was loving, caring, sweet. Tasting not devouring, not that I haven't already done that but she was just so damn delicious! She nodded as after I pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"I need you." She breathed.

I kissed her favorite spot.

"You have me." I murmured against her neck.

"Edward." I could hear the longing in her voice.

"Tell me what you want."

"I need you inside me. Take me, Edward. Please. I love you."

Bella arched her back, pushing her pelvis into me. Little Eddie was more alive than he had been all night long. I groaned when she didn't do it again.

"Please." She begged. And it was my undoing. Bella knew it too. She erased every thought that wasn't about her from my mind. How desperate she sounded. How fragile and vulnerable she looked. How beautiful and soft she was. It all clouded my mind.

_Bella._

"I love you." I breathed.

I kissed her the same time I slipped into her. Fire surrounded me, engulfed. I felt alive, awake somehow. I never wanted the feeling to go away.

Bella gasped then moved.

I ground into her and the sound she made was jaw dropping or was it just me? I found a steady pace, missing her warmth when I slipped out but soaking it all up when I pushed back in.

Bella's hands gripped my shoulders then moved down my back. I felt long pains down my back but dismissed it. I was getting close after Bella whispered 'harder' or 'faster' a few times. I knew she was close as was I.

But I wanted her to come before me.

I grabbed her right leg and threw it over my shoulder, the wrapped tightly around my waist. I slowed my pace a bit and then slipped all the way out until just the tip was touching her. Bella whimpered and her hands loosened on my back. I knew that once I did what I was about to do, I'd have scratches in the morning.

So I did it.

I slammed into her hard and fast. It was deeper then I'd ever gone. I hit a spot I don't even Bella knew she had. She screamed my name, her eyes wide and boring into mine. Her nais dug into my back.

Push. Pull. Push. Pull.

She met my every thrust just as before but harder. I felt her warmth wrap oh so tight aroundme, suffocating me in the most beautiful way. My stomach coiled, tightened. I was close, I knew, but I tried to ast a bit longer.

A few more thrusts.

A few more pulls.

Bella was gone. She milked me, hard, her orgasm exploding to what seemed no end. Scorching heat burning in a delicious way.

Just a lttle longer.

Damn!

I let it go. I shot everything I had into her. Everything I was, everything I am, everything I had was for her. An explosion of fire, passion, love.

I held her as she rode out her orgasm. I refused to remove myself as the aftershocks took over us. We were sheathed in a layer of sweat. Bella had an unbelievable look of contentment of her face.

Our panting slowed to steady even breaths. I rolled to my side, slipping out of her. Bella groaned at the loss of contact so I pulled her to me. I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in the scent of her hair.

"Hmm, you taste as good as you smell." I said.

"I believe you have a talent with that tongue of yours." She said.

"My tongue?! And what about yours?" Bella blushed scarlet and looked down.

I grabbed her hands and entwined out fingers.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward."

She smiled and I kissed her once before falling into a deep contented sleep.

**EBEBEBEB**

"I'm sorry about that." Bella said sheepishly.

I turned around again and looked at my back in the mirror of my bathroom. I had long scratches down my back and some others the shape of Bella's nails. They were red and pink and they sting. But they weren't too bad.

"No worries, Bella. At least I know who gave them to me." I smiled her smile and she giggled.

She turned and started the shower. I raised an eyebrow at her when she stripped off my shirt. She wiggled a finger at me, telling me to come to her.

I did as I was told.

Shower sex was never so inviting.

**So, like? yes? no? maybe? review and tell me. Sorry about any mistakes. No beta. OH! And check out my other story She's A Mystery. I hear it's quite good. Lol.**

**ANd to my readers of my pending story, I haven't abandoned you. I don't leave my work unfinished. I hate that. I just have writer's block that won't go away and my school life is interrupting my thinking processes. I know excuses, excuses but it's true what they say; school does get in the way of the good things in life. Lol. Anyways, see you guys next time.**

**Reader4Lyfe, _peace._**


End file.
